1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a light source module incorporating light emitting diodes.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical light source module includes a light generating element and a light guiding element. Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have become widely used as light generating elements. The light emitted by the LEDs is converted to parallel light after passing through the light guiding element. However, the light generating element usually consists of a number of LEDs, each electrically connected to a power source via wire bonding, with a pair of gold threads electrically interconnecting electrodes of each LED and the power source. Thus, assembly of the light source module is difficult due to the complexity of the connection.
Therefore, a light source module is called for overcoming the described limitations.